This Love's Not Possible
by Mr.SwagAngel
Summary: Shizuo is Izaya's bodyguard! Aren't they supposed to be enemies!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Durarara! or it's characters.**

* * *

Shizuo finally captured Izaya. Just like any other day Shizuo and Izaya fought all over the city of Ikebukuro. Sidewalks were cracked, street signs threw into buildings, and innocent pedestrians were caught in the aftermath. This thing concept called "peace" cease to exist in this city because of a certain blacket's desire to rile up his favorite "monster." In all honesty, it didn't take much to achieve that. All Izaya needed to do was enter Ikebukuro for his scent to alert Shizuo.

Unfortunately for Izaya, there was construction going on that he didn't calculate. Even his amazing parkour skills failed him when he needed a bit more air time than usual. It took a split second for Shizuo to grab his leg that was in mid-leap making Izaya fall face first to the gravelled ground. Izaya immediately reached for one of the many hidden blades in his pocket. By the time he turned his torso toward the blond, Shizuo already had his hand up prepared to let Izaya stab it.

After the blade went all the way through Shizuo's hand, Shizuo moved to hold down Izaya's hips with his knees and held both of his wrists above his head onto the ground below them. The gravel felt uncomfortable on Izaya's front and even when he moved his cheek to lay on one side he could feel the individual gravel sticking to his skin. He attempted to glare up at Shizuo over his shoulder, but the beast had his back toward the sun leaving a black silhouette in its wake.

Izaya laughed like a maniac. His whole body shook to keep up with the sudden laughter. The spontaneous sound didn't catch Shizuo off guard enough to loosen his grip as this was to be expected out of Izaya. The information broker took too lightly of the situation he was in even though this could be his demise. Izaya finally calmed down and once he got his breath under control, he looked up at the silhouette yet again.

"Well what are you waiting for...kill me already. That's what you wanted to do since we met. Here's your chance." Izaya still couldn't see Shizuo's face, so he couldn't tell if the bodyguard wore that wide, angry smile he often see him with or that totally pissed off face that let Izaya know he went too far. The unknown kind of excited him. Shizuo was just so unpredictable.

"Listen!" Shizuo growled at him. "I..." Izaya didn't expect for the brute to say anything. He was a man of mostly action. He didn't use his words very often aside from screaming Izaya's name or telling said man to stay out of Ikebukuro. Words didn't work on him either. "Shit...Listen, flea...I like you, okay? Like in a I-want-to-be-with-you type of way."

Izaya stopped squirming becoming completely still for a moment. His facial muscles were relaxed and his mind went blank. He could feel Shizuo adjust his strength to the abrupt stillness, but he didn't let go almost as if he was preparing for unforeseen movement. On the other hand, Izaya didn't know what to think or do. He knew the brute was unpredictable, but he didn't expect this at all. He knew the man wasn't the one for jokes, so knew Shizuo at least believed this statement to some degree. How did come to that conclusion?

Izaya's thoughts stopped wondering after he heard a grunt from the blond above him. He looked up as much as he could to see the black silhouette with his free hand to where his face would be. The hand thrusted away and the blade that was in it was tossed from the silhouette's face area onto the ground. Blood dripped beside Izaya's face and he concluded that Shizuo used his teeth to pull the blade out his hand.

"Go out with me, flea." Izaya let out a dry laugh.

"You sure do know how to charm me, Shizu-chan," he replied. "Unfortunately for you, I will have to decline your displeasing offer. I'm not into beastiality." Shizuo squeeze Izaya's wrist slightly more then readjusted to a more gentle yet still firm grip. He wasn't getting angry and acting like the beast Izaya knew Shizuo to be.

"I'm human," the bodyguard managed to say threw his teeth. "And you could've just said no."

"Then no." The informant grew tired of their conversation. He want that thrill he got whenever they fought and the brute dropped everything he was doing to chase after Izaya. "Now let me go." The knees that drove into his hips were killing him and his wrist felt clammy under Shizuo's hand. The gravel felt like it was boring into his skin and he just wanted relieve.

"Shizuo!" Izaya immediately recognized this voice belonging to their mutual friend, Shinra. He couldn't move his head to the direction that the voice was coming from, but he could hear the dullahan's bike stop in the gravel let Izaya know that Celty was with him. "If you hurt him, I refuse to fix him up."

"That really hurts, Shinra," Izaya whined. "I thought we were friends."

"Shizuo," Shinra started ignoring Izaya's commentary, "I thought we talked about this. You can't beat him into liking you."

"I know that! I was just trying to talk to him and he threw things and fancy words at me."

"It's not my fault that you barely graduated from high school," Izaya commented. He still could see anything aside from the black silhouette and this started pissing him off. He knew 2 other people existed aside from the one holding him down, but they weren't where he could see them.

"Now now," Shinra intervened. "How about you get off of Izaya and we can try this confession again." Izaya could hear the typing of Celty's fingers on her phone and when she stopped there was silence for a moment.

"The flea stabbed me," Shizuo said breaking the silence. "It's fine." Shizuo slowly let go of Izaya as if any sudden moments would startle him and he stood up leaving Izaya still face planted on the gravelled ground. Once the blacket deemed it at least safe enough to stand up he did. He patted himself down removing any gravel that clung to his skin. After grabbing his blade from the ground, he made a run for it.

"IZAYA-KUN!" Izaya though the blond would chase him, but he looked over his shoulder only to see Shinra holding the man back. Shizuo looked like he was having an internal struggle deciding whether he should chase after Izaya or listen to whatever Shinra was telling him. He could have easily knocked the doctor over, but for some reason he didn't. Izaya just decided to move on leaving the bizarre scene behind.

Izaya jumped into his swivel chair in front of his desktop and used the desk as leverage to spin around in it. He giggled as he felt the judging eyes of Namie on him. This just encouraged him to laugh more outwardly. He fell out the chair clutching at his stomach from the pain starting to form there. He no longer felt Namie's eyes on him as she grew tired of his antics.

"Want to hear something funny?" Izaya asked after he calmed down enough to talk.

"What you find funny is never funny to me," Namie replied. The informant got back into his chair in order to start up the desktop computer. As it loaded, he looked over at Namie. She was organizing the files he asked her to before he left out to visit his favorite city.

"Shiz-chan told me he wanted to be with me." Namie paused for a second before continuing her work.

"Shizuo Heiwajima?" Namie asked for clarification. "The strongest man in Ikebukuro?"

"That's the one; although, you forgot brute," Izaya added. The desktop had finally finished loading, so he started fiddling with it. "I didn't think monsters were capable of any emotion other than anger. I'm certain Shinra put that idea in his head." Namie did add anything to the conversation. Izaya knew she couldn't care less. All she cared about is her brother and that obsession took up most of her heart.

There was a ring that came from the office phone on Namie's desk. Namie let out a deep sigh through her nose before heading over to the device. Izaya blocked out the interaction. Namie could handle sorting out what is worth the informant's time and what wasn't. Most calls were stopped at Namie's phone. There were very few that passed her and reached Izaya's desk phone. Anyone who really needed to reach him had one of the many cell phone numbers Izaya owned.

Surprisingly his desk phone did ring in a way that told him it was a transfer. Izaya looked over at Namie for clarification, but she didn't even glance his way as she continued doing her work before she got interrupted. He stopped what he was doing to answer the call.

"Boxers or briefs?" Izaya asked instead of greeting in a normal way. He got a kick out of throwing people off their game. "I'm more of a boxer briefs type of guy."

"I already know that." Izaya reconsigned that voice as Shiki Haruya. "I already told Namie this, but my phone is broken," Shiki went on to explain. "It fell out my pocket during a fight and I didn't have your number on hand."

"Ah. What do I owe the pleasure of this call to?"

"I'm using a payphone, so I can't send you a picture. I need you to come and identify something for me. I'm sending a car to your apartment now." This was obviously something the blacket couldn't turn down. He wasn't given an option.

"It's a little past my bedtime," Izaya tried anyway.

"Just get in the car, Orihara." Izaya looked outside to see a black car with tinted windows parked on the curb. He felt like he shouldn't get in the car. There was some pull telling him to do otherwise. He felt Namie's eyes on him again, but this stare was different than the judging one he was use to by him. The man didn't like the feeling she was giving off.

"If you insist." Izaya hung up the phone and shut down the desktop.

"I'm leaving out again, Namie dearest. Once you finish that assignment, you are free to leave. Adiou." Izaya blew a kiss as he leaned out the open door to Namie who didn't react. He half danced half sprinted down the stairs and plopped into the backseat of the car. Looking at the passing scenery didn't calm his nerves at all. Luckily Shizuo didn't do too much damage to his body that day, so if anything did happen he could fight.

They rolled up to a warehouse with Shiki standing out front. Shiki was a gentleman, so Izaya knew he wasn't the threat he felt since he received the phone call. The area, however, only amplified his worry. Of course, he couldn't show that on his face. He needed to remain as calm and cocky as he as was. This is why his ever present smirk was planted on his face as he exited the car.

"So tell me, Shiki, what needed to be identified at this very moment?" Izaya left out a obviously fake yawn. "I need my beauty sleep," he whined.

"I'm sincerely apologize." Shiki bowed to emphasis this. "I'm on an assignment from the boss. He needed me to pick up an item, but we weren't the only ones seeking it out. We followed the enemy to this warehouse. The owners names didn't come up yet it's not on the market."

"That's because I bought it," Izaya offered. "I mean I don't own it anymore, but the people I sold it to sold it off to someone else." The informant pulled out one of his phones and started to search through his contacts. "I'll ask who the warehouse was sold to, but for future reference I can do this from my office."

"It's not just the warehouse I needed you to identify. Follow me." Shiki turned and walked to the warehouse and Izaya followed after he sent a text message to the previous owners. One of Shiki's underlings openned the door. Inside there were wooden crates stacked on top of each other. There were several towers of these wooden crates. It was basically a syterotypical warehouse.

Shiki walked further in until they arrived at one wooden crate by itself. They watched as another underling went to grab the lid off the wooden crate. He couldn't get the whole lid off before Izaya was hit with a blunt object on the back of his head. He fell on the ground face first. The informant heard a faint yell before he felt a kick to his ribs. The pain resenated through the two spots that were hit.

He couldn't get up, but his now poor vision allowed him see several feet shuffling around. Izaya's eyes failed him, but he can tell the people who owned those shuffling feet were fighting each other. Suddenly a pair of those feet flew somewhere out of Izaya's vision and more followed. After someone wearing a bartending suit, bent down into his vision.

Izaya woke up in a very familiar bed. This was one of the ones in Shinra's personal clinic. He spent a lot of time here seeing as he didn't know how (read: had no desire) to stay out of trouble. When Izaya tried to get up, the stabbing pain in his side prevented him from moving.

"Shinra told me to tell you not to move if you woke up." Shizuo was sitting at the side of the bed in a chair. He looked engrossed in a feminine magazine on baking. There was a slice of strawberry shortcake on the front cover and the magazine was titled _Eat it Too_. It was outlandish to have Shizuo by his side while staying so relaxed. It looked so natural. More neutral than anything.

"Is Shizu-chan here to nurse me?" Izaya's voice sounded more coarse than he meant it to come out. He wanted to tease the blond. Shizuo closed the magazine and grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Here," he said as he handed the bottle to him. "Drink it." The patient looked at the bottle suspiciously. He didn't move his hand to grab for it. "I don't want you dead...not anymore at least."

"You don't want me to buy that 'I-like-you' claim, do you?" Izaya grabbed the bottle and raised from his potion ever so slightly to drink. Once his thirst was quenched he stared up at the ceiling. "How did you even know where to find me?"

"That woman called me."

"What woman?"

"She didn't give me a name, but she called from your office phone." Izaya realize that it was Namie. It couldn't have been anyone else. She must've picked up on Izaya's uneasiness, but he didn't think she cared enough to call for help. If anything, he sometimes thought Namie was plotting his demise. There were only two reason he could think up for this: one, her human sympathy got the better of her or two, she still needed Izaya.

"So you came because she called?"

"I came because the one I like was in danger," Shizuo clarified. Izaya felt pity for the man. Shinra really implanted this idea in Shizuo's mind. He truly believed that he liked the man who made his live a living hell. It was so pathetic that he could laugh if it wouldn't hurt his side.

"I don't believe you." Izaya heard the metal chair hit the ground. He turned his head to see Shizuo standing with his hands clenched in fists. When Izaya looked in the man's eyes, he could see a mixture of rage and hurt. It was only breath as Shizuo closed his eyes to take a deep inhale then exhale. He unclenched his hands and looked down at the ground almost defeated-like. The fact that the brute controlled himself so quick shocked Izaya.

"Then," Shizuo began only to pause. "Then what can I do to prove it to you? What can I do to make you like me...like I like you? What can I do to make you go out with me?" The blacket seen Shizuo get frustrated; however, he never seen him look so lost...so defenseless.

"Find the lost city of Atlantis for me, dear." Izaya had no intention of do any of those things that Shizuo wanted out of him, yet seeing as the man didn't react to Izaya's joke he decided to cut him some slack. "How about this? I need clearly need a bodyguard. You can work whenever you aren't following Tom around like a guard dog, okay?" Shizuo looked him in the eyes with a shimmer of hope.

"Then you'll like me?"

"Who knows? Now can you get Shinra to come here, so that I can get out of here as soon as possible?" Shizuo walked out the room to fulfill his request. Izaya was left alone with his thoughts. Shizuo would come to his senses after working for Izaya for awhile. They would go back to their fights soon enough. Hopefully he could heal before then.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading the first chapter. There is more to come. I hope to update at least once every other week (I'm working on another fanfic). I appreciate reviews even if they just tell me that you like the fanfic and constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's charaters.**

* * *

Izaya flipped pennies into the pool from his seat on the poolside. He sat with his legs up to his chest and his chin on his knees. He was bored from watching Shizuo stand in the pool holding Akane's hands as she peddled her feet as if her life depended on it. After Shinra released him from his care, Shinra was ecstatic to hear that Shizuo would be Izaya's bodyguard.

"Great! Maybe then I will see less of your face," Shinra said with a smile on his face.

"I'm hurt." Izaya had the facade of hurt implanted on his face. To further his point, he placed a hand on his chest where his heart would be.

Shinra chose to ignore this and instead inputted, "You should have Shizuo look over you for a few nights. Whoever hit you knows where to find you."

"So you suggest that I tell the number one person who want me dead where my hideouts are." Celty, who didn't place any input into the conversation until now, produced her phone from her sleeve and started typing a message. She walked to Izaya to show him the message.

It read, "He likes you, so he'll protect you." She took back the phone to type something else then showed the final product to him. "You don't have to show him all your hideouts. Just one. Give him a chance to prove himself."

"You two really have him thinking he likes me." This statement alone made him burst out laughing. He still couldn't believe Shizuo's confession out of the blue like that. Izaya both loved and despised that Shizuo is unpredictable. There was no way in a million years the informant would guess the former bartender would fall for him.

"Actually," Shinra interrupted, "Shizuo came to this conclusion all on his own. We couldn't even get a word in as he ranted about you when he just said it. My lovely Celty and I were just as shocked." He emphasised this by the widden eyes and the back of his hand touching his forehead as if to check for a fever. Izaya still didn't buy this. "Anyway just listen to my advice. I refuse to patch you up ever again if you don't."

The threat isn't the reason Izaya called up Shizuo to stay at one of his four apartments in Tokyo with him for a few nights. Shinra wasn't the only underground doctor in Tokyo that Izaya could go to if needed. Shinra was just the most convenient one because they were acquaintances and Shinra could care less about the informant's personal affairs. Unfortunately, Shinra was right. He did need protection until he was in the clear or at least as much in the clear as an informant who likes to start trouble can be.

"It's your lucky day, Shizu-chan!" Izaya started on the phone before Shizuo could even say 'hello'. "You get to spent a few days bodyguarding me starting right now."

"Can't today." Izaya was at a loss for words.

"Why not?"

"I promised Akane that I will teach her how to swim today."

"Cancel."

"No." Long story short Izaya invited Shizuo and Akane to the one apartment complex of his that had an indoor pool. Izaya decided to stay out of the water and instead flip pennies with his thumb into the pool and watch them sink to the bottom before repeating the process. He still couldn't believe the very creature that confessed his undying love refused to jump at an opportunity to spend time with the person of his desire because of a promise with a little girl.

Just watching them in the pool was infuriating to Izaya. He felt a bit heated actually, but that probably had to do with the slight cold of his. There wasn't much wrong with Izaya, since Shizuo came to the rescue when he did; however, the healing process left ravenet vulnerable. He functioned pretty well in worse conditions than this, so he wasn't too worried. Izaya just felt slight lethargy.

"Are you okay, Izaya-nii-san?" Izaya hadn't realize that Akane and Shizuo were looking up at him from in the pool. Shizuo was holding up Akane by her sides in front of him as she wasn't yet provenant in staying afloat. She had the look of concern and Shizuo who still had his shades on despite being inside scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Of course!" Izaya exclaimed with his ever present smile planted on his face. "I'm forever wonderful. I'm hurt that you would think any less, Akane-chan." Akane gave Shizuo a look from over her shoulder and Izaya didn't appreciate that it meant she didn't believe him. He tried to stand up too fast only to feel the light headedness rush to him. Izaya slipped and fell forward in the pool.

It didn't take long for Izaya to sink to the bottom and it took about half that time for Shizuo to dive in after him. Again, the bodyguard rushed rescued the informant. This time it was from drowning instead of people with blunt weapons. As Izaya gasped for air after reaching the surface, Shizuo swum them over to the poolside where he placed Akane before rescuing him. Effortlessly, Shizuo placed Izaya on his back and pulled himself out the pool.

"Izaya-nii-san! Izaya-nii-san!" Akane's voice was becoming very annoying to Izaya. She even leaned over his body dripping chlorine filled water on his form.

"I'm fine," he relied as he placed he arm over his eyes. The lights were way too bright. Suddenly he felt a wet hand on his neck. Izaya removed his arm from his eyes to see Shizuo holding his other hand to his own neck. Shizuo was kneeling over Izaya's form blocking the light with his worried filled eyes. Izaya briefly wondered if Shizuo's sunglasses fell in the pool or if he took them off before diving in for the other man.

"You have a fever," Shizuo interrupted Izaya thoughts. "It doesn't seem that bad, but you should probably lay down for awhile." Shizuo placed Izaya on his shoulder and turned to Akane. "I have to take care of the flea, so call someone to come pick you up." Izaya would've protested if he didn't feel shitty from the combination of almost drowning and the fever. He decided to just close his eyes for a bit to reserve some energy.

* * *

Izaya felt something cool touch his forehead and his hand went up to holding it there. He felt a hand, so he opened his eyes to whose it was. Shizuo looked a bit distraught and flushed. His hand that Izaya was holding tensed. Izaya stared at Shizuo for awhile and saw Shizuo relaxed a bit before clearing his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuo didn't make any sign of moving his hand or going anywhere. It took a second to register that he was in his room of the apartment complex. Also, thing that was keeping his forehead cool was a rag, not Shizuo's hand. Izaya let his hand fall back to his side and Shizuo's lingered on Izaya's forehead a while longer before removing it.

"Water," Izaya demanded through a croaky voice. His throat felt dry and swallowing his saliva wasn't enough. He just didn't produce enough. Shizuo helped Izaya sit up reminding him that he was still light headed before giving Izaya the glass that was on his night stand.

After drinking the water, Izaya asked, "What time is it?" He had noticed the window depicted nighttime. It was early afternoon when Shizuo and Akane came over. Izaya saw Shizuo took out his phone to flip it open.

"2:15am."

"Ugh!" Izaya flopped back on the bed. "Why are you still here?"

"You asked me to stay a few nights, remember?" Izaya saw the bodyguard had on shorts, white ankle socks, and a plain white t shirt on—no sunglasses or usual bartender suit. This was different for Izaya. He was so use to the other man wearing the bartender suit or their high school uniform in the past that the new attire made Shizuo almost look like a different person. The atmosphere around him was overall calmer than usual. It could also be that it's the middle of the night.

"Ah. I guess you're right."

"I'll go make you food." With that, Shizuo left out the room. Izaya decided to close his eyes for a moment. He felt so sluggish and didn't feel like blinking at the moment. The once effortless action became tiring to him.

* * *

Izaya was woken up this time by a slight shake on his shoulder. Izaya opened his eyes again to see the curtains barely kept the sunlight from shining through. He must've fell asleep after Shizuo left out to make him food. Now Izaya felt like eating.

"Someone's here to see you," Shizuo whispered. Izaya looked over to the door to see it was closed and the two of them were the only ones in the room.

"Who?" Izaya asked as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. Shizuo ended up helping him again.

Once he was fully seated, Shizuo answered, "Some guy named Shiki."

"Ah." Izaya expected him to contact him at some point regarding the incident. It's been a couple of days. "Okay. You can let him in." Shizuo hesitated. Izaya could see the conflicting emotions written on his face—concern, anger, and doubt. Shizuo did, however, go out the door and Shiki entered.

"How have you been?" Shiki asked as he grabbed the seat by Izaya's bed. Shizuo must've put it there as he watched over Izaya last night.

"I've been shit," Izaya replied enthusiastically. "The best part is the throbbing in the back of my head. You know, where those guys hit me."

"I'm sorry about that." Shiki placed his hands on his knees as he half bowed from his seat. "I actually came today to ask if you ever figured out who owns the warehouse."

"The Kuronuma family. There's a first year high schooler named Aoba Kuronuma. Hates my guts. Leader of the Blue Square. There's also Ran Izumii, brother of Aoba Kuronuma. Doesn't hate me as much, but still a possibility. He was the former leader of the Blue Squares." Shiki sighed.

"I doubt it's Izumii. He works too closely with Aozaki to sabotage Awakusu-Kai like that."

"Well," Izaya weighed in, "he is a loose cannon."

"Yeah, but he's not stupid either." Izaya wanted to doubt that, but Shiki was right. Ran knew when to act and when to lay low. It didn't stop him from always speaking his mind though.

"Here." Izaya looked to see Shizuo come in with what looked like porridge in his over mitt covered hands. He paused behind Shiki who got up realizing he was in the way. He took the chair with him to face more of the middle of the bed. Shizuo placed the bowl on the bed stand. After taking off the oven mitts, he took out a pill bottle. "Take these after you eat," he commanded.

"You're acting like my wife, Shizu-chan~." To irritate the man even further, Izaya did a cute smile while cocking his head slightly to the side. "I feel so loved~." Shizuo plucked Izaya's forehead before leaving again. Izaya held his forehead. Shizuo's plucks were ten times stronger than a normal person's pluck. It almost felt equivalent to a normal person's punch.

"I was surprised to see Heiwajima answer the door," Shiki threw in.

"I enlisted his help. He's a bodyguard, you know," Izaya said as he rubbed his still throbbing forehead. He just couldn't catch a break. Shiki looked out the door where Izaya couldn't see from his position. He guessed that Shiki was looking at whatever Shizuo was doing in the other room.

"I just thought you two didn't like each other." Izaya chuckled a little unconsciously.

"I still don't like him," Izaya confirmed, "but if he can do his job it doesn't matter."

"I suppose." Shiki looked back at Izaya. "I'm guessing that you don't know for certain who attacked us in the warehouse."

"Bingo!" Izaya clapped for Shiki who didn't quite find the humor in this situation. "I haven't had much time to look into it. I been busy with my wife, Shizu-chan. He won't let me do anything, since I've been hurt." Shiki stood up and put the chair back where he found it.

"Let me know if you find anything else. The warehouse has been wiped clean. Your wife only came to get you, so we were stuck fighting those guys." With that, Shiki left. Izaya looked over at the porridge by his side and the pill bottle. He thought about what Shiki had just said. Even if Shizuo had this notion that he was in love with Izaya, Shizuo showed dedication to this belief. It was quite scary to the informant actually.

He didn't want to think about it too much, so he grabbed the spoon in the porridge. He hadn't eaten dinner and he wasn't quite sure if it was still morning, but he was hungry. He burnt his tongue from impatience.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this is 2 days late. If you don't follow me on Tumblr (mrswagangel), I would suggest doing so. I put on there the reason I'm late publishing this chapter. It's finals week and I am dead tired. The next chapter should be up May 7, 2017 (2 weeks from when I should've updated this). Remember I'm writing another fanfic, so this one will be updated every other week. Thanks for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the radio silence for almost a year. I got busy working to jobs over the summer then I just never got back into the swing of writing again outside of my creative writing classes. I won't bore you guys with anymore excuses, so here's the 3rd chapter of This Love's Not Possible:

* * *

Izaya was finally able to complete some of his work, even if it involved only a laptop or his many cellphones. Shizuo refused to let Izaya get out of his bed, let alone the apartment unless absolutely needed. He even tied Izaya to the bedpost and confiscated all his blades when the information broker tried to leave the apartment for business. Just remembering the couple of days strapped to the bed made Izaya's wrist thob. They still had rope burn on them.

"Make sure not to over exhaust yourself," Shizuo commanded as he placed a plate of poorly cut bunny apples on the nightstand. Izaya noticed that the bodyguard's cooking and cleaning were mediocre at best. His skills weren't horrible, but they weren't great either. Izaya noticed the small cuts on Shizuo's fingers as he retreated his hands from the plate. It was evident that the man tried his best, but he just wasn't built for gentle and accurate activities such as cooking.

"Remind me why you're still here, Shizu-chan," Izaya asked as he reached up to take the sunglasses off Shizuo's face and examined them.

"If you don't want me here, then say so," Shizuo replied as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. "Also, it's Shizuo. Get it right, flea."

"Then it's Izaya; not flea." Izaya didn't feel like arguing with Shizuo about names. He knew they would be back to enemies soon enough, so cooperating for now wouldn't be too bad. Izaya now had the sunglasses on his face.

"Do I look cool?" Shizuo flushed at the face then immediately looked up at the ceiling. Izaya thought it was hilarious how something so simple could change the brute's whole attitude.

"Idiot," Shizuo mumbled under his breath. Izaya took off the sunglasses and grabbed for one of the bunny apple slices. He brought it to close to his eyes to further examined it and saw that one of the ears were shorter than the other. Not only that, but also the other ear was bent in several places. Comparing this slice to the others, the slice Izaya was holding was noticeably larger than the others. They were all different sizes and there were still some seeds scattered on the plate.

Instead of pointing any of this out loud, Izaya stated, "I dislike sweet foods." This apple was a fuji apple: the sweetest apple of them all. "I prefer granny smiths." Izaya looked up at Shizuo right on time to see him make a disgusted expression. Clearly, the most tarted of apples wasn't the bodyguard's go-to snack.

"I like sweets."

"Not everyone has a sweet tooth like you, Shizuo." The informant placed the apple slice back on the plate, refusing to eat it, and went back to his work on his laptop. He heard Shizuo grumbled as he took the plate and disappeared out of the bedroom. Shizuo did that more frequently now instead of yelling at Izaya like he used to (the grumbling that is). The whole situation still freaked Izaya out. He could shift a little in the bed and he would feel like Shizuo was going to run in to punch him, so Izaya was always on his toes.

Izaya's priority at the moment wasn't to figure out Shizuo and his intentions. It was to find out who attacked him and Shiki, and why. He knew the Kuronuma family owned the warehouse, but he wasn't one hundred percent certain that it was any of the members of that family that attacked him. The most likely out of the 4 was Aoba, but Izaya didn't want to accuse the boy without more proof. Izaya needed to go out for a quick observation.

Izaya closed his laptop and got out of bed to change clothes. He heard a thump on the floor and realized the sunglasses he took from the brute were still in his possession. Izaya picked them up. He was in his pajamas for almost a week. He was never that immobile for a long period of time before. He was going quite insane, more than usual, from staying in the apartment for that long. The informant needed to get back into the pursuit of information. Yes, it was an age of time that information could be collected through the internet, but some information needed to be collected on foot.

Shizuo was in the middle of cleaning dishes when Izaya came out of the room. His back was toward the blacket, so Izaya assumed he didn't know Izaya left the room or that he was being watched. Izaya took this time to notice the brown roots peeking from underneath the blond and that Shizuo was wearing the bartender outfit again. Shizuo picked up one of the apple bunnies. He just held it for awhile. Izaya couldn't see his expression, but he flinched in surprise as the blond crushed the bunny apple with just a pinch.

Izaya always had both an admiration and fear of the brute's strength. If he wanted, Izaya could be obliterated at any moment. It excited Izaya to the point he madly smiled to himself, even chuckled, at the very thought. Shizuo truly wasted his potential in Izaya's opinion. There was the human aspect that held Shizuo back. Izaya loathed that part of him. He was far from human despite his physical appearance; yet, Shizuo clawed and clung to that small human part of himself.

Shizuo threw out the remains of the apple bunny he crushed and the rest of them. After rinsing off his hand from the juicy residue, he grabbed a few paper towels and wet them under the kitchen faucet. He started to lower himself to what it looked like wiping the apple juice off the floor when he finally noticed the blacket.

"I thought I told you to not to over exhaust yourself."

"I'm just standing here. How is that over exhausting myself?" Shizuo scoffed and went back to wiping the floor. "I'm going to go out for a bit." Izaya couldn't lie about it, but he wasn't going to be happy about announcing his every plan to Shizuo. "You're free to come with."

Shizuo finished cleaning and threw the paper towels in the trash. He sighed heavily through his nose before giving Izaya a look of distress. His eyebrows were furrowed enough to almost touch and his brown eyes pleaded. Izaya remained unfazed on the outside, but he was shocked by the desperate look that made a home on Shizuo's face. He only saw the bodyguard angry. All the other emotions were foreign to the informant. Yes, he saw other emotions from Shizuo, but Izaya was never sensed by the other man at those moments. They weren't directed at the informant.

"Fine." Shizuo finally caved. He most likely knew he couldn't change Izaya's mind. "But you have to shower first. You stink more than usual." Izaya took a sniff of his armpit through his pajama shirt and he didn't need to get too close to understand what Shizuo meant. Izaya turned to go back to the bedroom before he thought of a great tease.

"Want to take a bath with me?" Shizuo's baffled, tomato face made Izaya almost fall over in laughter. The new expressions Shizuo showed him were amusing and Izaya wanted to see more of them. This was totally different from observing him from afar. This was different from seeing someone else invoke those kinds of emotions and expressions out of the brute. Izaya was the one to create that expression out of Shizuo.

"I can wash your hair... if you want," Shizuo offered. Shizuo was covering his eyes with his hand and that made Izaya remember he still had Shizuo's sunglasses. He must hide behind the sunglasses all the time.

"Alright."

* * *

It's been a while since Izaya took a bath. He always took showers because time was money, so he could only dedicate 5 minutes to cleaning himself. This isn't to say he didn't like soaking in his own filth for a bit. He didn't like the thought of it, but he forgot how it gave him time to relax. The warmth of the water and the sound of the water splashing as Izaya got comfortable were calming once in a blue moon.

Izaya heard the bathroom door open. Shizuo was back with the shampoo and conditioner. Izaya ran out, so he sent the blond to the local convenience store to get some more.

"I got unscented shampoo." Izaya never bought unscented shampoo, but he wasn't too fond of strong scents either. Shizuo must've picked up on this and went with the safest bet. After all, Izaya never gave him a specific brand name or scent to get for him. "Hold up."

Shizuo went to go get the chair from Izaya's room and placed it a little behind Izaya's head. That was where Shizuo sat. He rolled up his pants legs and shirt sleeves. While Shizuo started washing Izaya's hair, he noticed that Shizuo did his best not to focus on the fact Izaya was naked. Izaya could see Shizuo's eyes focusing solely on raven colored hair, but his eyes would drift as far as Izaya's eyes then go back to the hair. Izaya thought about taking a bubble bath to conceal his body; however, this was more fun.

Izaya could also take comfort in Shizuo's hair washing skills. He was being gentle as his fingertips massaged the informant's scalp. His hair was pushed forward and backward then the fingers would go from the sides to meet in the middle and back. If Izaya had to find a word for how Shizuo was making him feel at that moment, it had to be soothed.

Izaya had to wash his own hair before Namie would cut it for him. He was always on edge when she held scissors to his head. Not to say Izaya wasn't nervous that a man who could crush the informant's skull with his bare hands was washing his hair. Actually, Izaya was having mixed feelings about the situation. Of course, he was scared which is why Izaya kept his eyes on Shizuo the entire time. Izaya was even excited to see the man's reactions, but he also had a feeling there was no need to watch over Shizuo.

"Ow!" Izaya should have kept his eyes closed because some of the shampoo got in his eyes. Izaya raised his hand to his eye before it was stopped by the brute's hand.

"Don't," Shizuo pleaded. Izaya compiled while keeping one eye on Shizuo the entire time he walked over to the sink, rinsed his hands of the shampoo, and bring over a cup of water to Izaya.

"Lean back," Shizuo ordered. "I'm going to flush your eye." Izaya tried to stay still as Shizuo held his eye open and poured the water. He just couldn't stop shaking. It was a mix between the pain of chemicals in his eye and the fact the brute was holding his eyelids open. As soon as Shizuo started tilting the cup, Izaya gripped Shizuo's arm in almost a death grip from remembering the bunny apple Shizuo crushed in a pinch. Shizuo said nothing and continued. He let go of Izaya and hanged him a towel.

Izaya hadn't let go of Shizuo's arm when he daped at his eye as to not irritate it. Izaya felt Shizuo's hand on his arm which made him realize he never let go, so he did. Shizuo, however, did not. Instead, Shizuo squeezed Izaya's upper arm a bit.

"They say that the upper arm feels like a woman's breast," Izaya joked with a small chuckle. He tossed the towel to the bathroom floor and leaned back to look at Shizuo again. "Do you miss them?

"Who?"

"Boobs, of course." Shizuo was silent. That was all Izaya needed. The silence said everything and so did his golden brown eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his eyes were sorrowful. Either a) Shizuo never felt a woman's body because who would ever let him or b) Shizuo wasn't as gay as he thought he was.

"Yeah," Shizuo finally answered. Izaya knew it.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but," Izaya started as he took his non-occupied arm to push forward his chest, "I don't have any." This was where Izaya expected Shizuo to realize he wasn't in love with Izaya. The false feelings and sharades had to end at some point.

"That's fine." Izaya stopped pushing his chest forward after seeing Shizuo's eyebrows move away from each other and his facial muscles relax. Shizuo almost looked accepting of this fact. Shizuo seemed to still surprise Izaya. The brute was still as unpredictable as ever.

"Plus," Shizuo continued as he worked on Izaya's hair again, "if ever miss breast enough I can just look at that cross-dressing photo of you." Izaya laughed. He almost forgot about that photoshopped picture of him. He got it taken down, but it wasn't a surprise that there were still copies out there. He was just shocked Shizuo had a copy or a screenshot seeing as the brute wasn't as tech suave as a common person.

"You know that's fake, right?"

* * *

A/N: I will be doing a behind the scenes type ordeal on my tumblr writing blog .com soon after releasing this chapter, so I recommend going to see that post. I will even have an audio recording of me reading the first 2 paragraphs of this chapter if you're interested.

I'm going to try to keep my previous uploading schedule which means this fanfic should be updated again in 2 weeks, but don't hold me on that. See you next chapter!


End file.
